


Когда семи с половиной мало

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, PWP, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Что главное в отношениях? Правильно. Компромисс.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк, связанный с бритьем.

— Это то, что я думаю? 

Брейден поглядела сперва на коробку, лежащую на кровати, потом на Дерека, который возвышался над этой коробкой как дезинфектор над не успевшим удрать тараканом, и с вызовом ответила, сплетая руки на груди.

— Ну, если ты думаешь, что это восьмидюймовый страпон, то ты совершенно прав. Это то.

Если бы ей пришлось заполнять анкету, где секс оценивался по шкале от одного до пяти, пятерку Дерек получил бы только за свое тело. С этим у него было все в порядке и даже больше. С остальным — в разной степени увы и ах. Особенно увы и ах было у него с изобретательностью. 

— Странно, — сухо сказал Дерек. — Мне казалось, что тебе хватает моих семи с половиной дюймов.

— Мне — хватает. Но это и не для меня.

Она внимательно следила за ним, и — точно! — как она и предполагала, тень заинтересованности все-таки мелькнула на его лице, прежде чем смениться хмурой настороженностью. 

— Ты что, собралась меня трахать?

— Да, — честно и нагло призналась Брейден. — Мне кажется, тебе понравится.

Дерек тоже сплел руки на груди. Так они и стояли, меряя друг друга взглядами. 

— Ладно, — вдруг отмер он. — Ладно. Тогда у меня условие.

— Будем торговаться?

— Да, — также нагло кивнул Дерек. 

— Ну, и что это за условие?

— Ты перестанешь брить лобок.

Вид у него стал победный и вызывающий, но Брейден-то видела, как он под своей щетиной покраснел. 

— Что, везде?

— Везде.

— И между ног?

Дразнить его было одно удовольствие.

— Везде, — упрямо повторил Дерек и покраснел еще больше.

— Ну, ты извращенец!

Дерек тут же приосанился, явно очень довольный собой. Она подумала и протянула руку:

— Заметано.

*******

— Дикое ты животное, — бурчала она по ночам, когда он завороженно гладил пальцами отрастающую на лобке щетинку. — Мог бы и раньше сказать, что у тебя на это кинк. И что тебя еще заводит? Дерек!

— Ты, — невнятно признавался он, принимаясь зацеловывать ей живот, останавливаясь всегда ниже пупка. И она понимала, что это сознательно. Он ждет, пока она зарастет как питекантроп и предвкушает. 

Брейден брила лобок с пятнадцати лет и даже не представляла, что кого-то вообще может заводить обратное. Куст. Ну как может возбуждать куст?

— А может, нам тебя побрить?

Дерек рычал ей в пупок, явно не соглашаясь. 

— Ладно, — Брейден делала вид, что сдалась. Закладывала руки за голову, скрещивала вытянутые ноги и принималась рассуждать: — И правильно. Твоя волосатая дырка, растянутая на моем страпоне, это будет очень горячо. Господи, уже жду не дождусь. Мокрая растянутая дырка. Да.

— Почему это она мокрая? — недовольно бурчал Дерек, подтягиваясь на руках. — Страшно даже предположить.

— Потому что смазка, идиот. — Она раздвигала колени, подтягивала его за восхитительно тугую задницу, и каждой клеточкой своего тела чувствовала, как все семь с половиной дюймов плавно заходят между ног. — Страшно предположить, что ты подумал.

Потом они трахались, и обоим было не до предположений. Все-таки своими дюймами Дерек пользоваться умел.

*******

День Икс настал, как обычно настают дни Икс. Внезапно. Им показалось, что наконец-то напали на след Пустынной Волчицы, но на самом деле это был след банды байкеров-беовульфов, и чтобы не оказаться растерзанными на десятки живописных лоскутков, им пришлось уносить ноги. От нерастраченного адреналина у Брейден только что не шел из ушей пар, и холодный душ совершенно не помог. Дерека потряхивало не меньше. Целоваться они принялись еще в душевой кабинке, он, было, вскинул ее на руки, прижимая спиной к горячему стеклу, но она покачала головой и выдохнула ему в губы, прежде чем поцеловать:

— Хочу тебя. 

— Хочешь меня? — Голос у него был хриплый и какой-то сексуально-томный. Она покосилась вниз. Все семь с половиной бодро целили в пупок. Ей тут же захотелось скользнуть вниз, взять их на язык, пропустить в глотку, удерживая Дерека за бедра, почувствовать, как он дрожит, услышать, как он стонет, но судя по виду — а она уже отлично изучила все стадии — даже первого дюйма, попавшего в ее рот, хватило бы с лихвой для финального выстрела.

— Идем в кровать. 

Пока она искала эту чертову коробку в сумках, Дерек лежал на спине, время от времени гоняя в кулак. Когда Брейден бросила рядом с ним страпон и банку смазки, он выдохнул и шевельнулся, но перевернуться на живот она ему не дала.

— Еще чего. — Поддернула под колени, потянула к себе. — Я хочу видеть лицо моего мужчины, когда я ему задвину по самые яйца.

Дерек от неожиданности охнул, проехался спиной по кровати, сминая покрывало, удивленно и весело засмеялся:

— Ого, фантазии!

— Ты даже представления не имеешь о моих фантазиях, — честно сказала Брейден, заставляя его прогнуться в пояснице: — Колени подтяни. Вот так. Хороший мальчик. 

Она уперлась ладонями в его бедра. Дерек лежал перед ней выставленный напоказ и открытый. И она видела, как поджимается под мошонкой его розовая девственная дырка. От того, что сейчас это для него будет в первый раз, ей стало жарко, а между ног сладко дернулось. Она нагнулась и тронула его языком.

— Боже, — только и сказал Дерек, прикрывая глаза то ли от излишнего смущения, то ли для полноты ощущений. 

На самом деле, для нее это было не в новинку. Она и сама не понимала, как находила себе таких мужиков, которые согласны дать в задницу. Или мужики в принципе были на это падки, и стоило им понять, что на их тыл покушается не мускулистый атлет, а красивая девчонка, то все возражения отпадали сами собой. По большей части. Чаще всего. С Дюкалионом было сложнее, а вот по Дереку она сразу поняла, что проблем не будет. Не потому, что он слаб или что-то в этом роде. Потому что его утомляет контроль, и ему порой так хочется отдать поводья в чужие руки. Пусть он в этом никогда никому и не признается вслух. 

Брейден начала с одного пальца, мягко разминая скользкой от смазки подушечкой там, где только что лизала. Покусывала за ягодицу, скользила языком по стволу. Дерек ерзал и постанывал, и мило сморщил нос, когда она добавила второй палец. Дюймы слегка привяли, но это было ничего. Она приласкала их ртом, мягко перевернула Дерека на бок. Он повернул голову, намекая на поцелуй, и Брейден поцеловала, прижимаясь сзади, задвигая уверенно, но не торопясь. 

Господи, как она любила этот момент! То, как они все протяжно стонали, как напрягалось тело, прежде чем принять, как хватались за ее руку или комкали простыни. 

— Давай, малыш, — прошептала она ему, касаясь губами горячего покрасневшего уха. — Расслабься. Давай. Тебе понравится.

Он дышал хрипло и часто. От него несло жаром, на висках блестел пот. Он подмахивал не хуже заправской шлюхи из порно, и зарычал, выпуская клыки, кончая ей в кулак, на кровать, вжимая ее в себя широкой ладонью, как часто делала она, желая получить его всего глубже и ближе. 

Ей не хватило до разрядки всего ничего. 

— Теперь моя очередь... — просипел Дерек минутой спустя, снялся со страпона и сполз ниже, даже не руками, а лбом и носом раздвигая ей ноги, уткнулся в тугие темные колечки волос на лобке и потянул носом так неприкрыто счастливо и хищно, что тут уж покраснела она. 

— Эй!

— Моя очередь, — повторил он, властно удержав за ее бедра, и она вздрогнула, почувствовав горячее, твердое и влажное.

— Какой у тебя ловкий... язык. — Теперь и ей хотелось закрыть глаза. Там, в темноте под веками, все ощущалось ярче и острее. — И нос. Господи, это же нос? И пальцы. О, господи, Дерек. О! Господи!

*******

Они лежали, обнявшись, мокрые, уставшие и довольные. 

— Так что, кустолюб, — Брейден протяжно зевнула, потягиваясь, — признаешься теперь, что тебя еще заводит? Анал не считается. Про анал я уже в курсе.

Дерек молчал, задумчиво наматывая на палец ее локон. Потом так же задумчиво сказал:

— Есть одна штука.

— Ну? — Она насторожилась. — И что это?

— Тебе не понравится. — Он как-то очень подозрительно оживился. 

Брейден обреченно вздохнула. 

— Серьезно? Ну, давай, выкладывай уже свою очередную извращенную фантазию. Что мне на этот раз перестать брить?

Видит бог, она ляпнула это просто так. Но тут же увидела его лицо.

— Нет! — Брейден даже села и выставила вперед ладони. — Это была шутка, Дерек! Я пошутила!

Стоит ли говорить, что через неделю довольный как черт Дерек вылизывал ей колкую подмышку, светя чудесной тугой задницей с торчащим из нее пушистым кроличьим хвостиком?

А что? В конце концов, у всех разная фиксация.


End file.
